The Runaway Summer Camp
by bluepizza25
Summary: Rarity is missing in Ponyville. Camp Fun was attacked by a giant dinosaur and replaced by St. Bernard's Boot Camp For Bad Pets. What happens when the Littlest Pets and Little Ponies come together? Based on my 2 all-time favorite movies! Might delete this because it was kind of sucky.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Whistle and Brights/Getting Packed Up For Camp

The unicorns returned from a ride on their Crystal Carriage. The wheels were squeaky, so they were replaced. But these new ones were all dirty. You know what that means. "BUBBLE FIGHT!" The unicorns bubble fought to their hearts' content.

"Whistle Wishes, Brights Brightly! I need you in the castle!", Cheerilee called up her 2 most faithful students. "Have you seen Rarity?" "No, we thought she was in here with you!" "I haven't seen me, either!" "Who said that?" "I did!" Whistle and Brights shook the bubbles off of them. There stood Rarity. She was a beautiful unicorn. She was pink, with rainbow-colored hair. Her cutie mark was a heart with a rainbow coming out. Her horn was merely a bump, but it would turn into a real horn soon.

"I was just checking out all the ribbons, and making sure they were warmed up! Did you know that there are 63 ribbons leading to the castle?" "Only 63? There needs to be 65! Come on, Whistle Wishes!" Rarity offered to help, but Cheerilee insisted on her learning how to be a Rainbow Princess. She had to learn how to make the first rainbow of the season and she had to learn to use the wand to call the Crystal Carriage.

Meanwhile, it was Sapphire the kitten's first day of summer camp. She was super excited about it. She was a very rich kitten, so she packed a lot of things. Her mom was concerned. Some of this stuff, she didn't even need, like her makeup and bathroom supplies and whatever! But she insisted on bringing these items and gave very precise reasons on why to bring them, like for example, her cellphone would be to call her mom in case something bad happened!

Not too long away, there was another kitten. Her name was Cinnamon. She was the exact opposite of Sapphire: she was poor, and summer camp did not seem exciting to her. Her mom insisted on her going. It would be a great opportunity: good food, campfires, cookouts, makeovers, pools, and making new friends. Cinnamon finally decided to go. She only packed 3 items due to her poorness: a blanket, a teddy bear, and some carrots to eat on the bus.

Soon the bus came to both houses. Sapphire lied to the driver about not needing help with her luggage. Her mom ended up helping get it in. Cinnamon was a bit shy towards the driver.

No one payed attention to Cinnamon on the bus. Most of them payed attention to Sapphire because of how rich and glamorous she was. Others just sat down and ate their bus snacks without saying a word. _This is going to be a long bus ride to camp_, thought Cinnamon. "We're going to arrive at camp in 5 minutes!", said the driver.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Curious/A New Friend

There were 4 different stars to represent the colors of the rainbow: yellow for Brights Brightly, blue for Whistle Wishes, purple for Cheerilee, and pink for Rarity. Rarity didn't look like she was paying attention because she was following her pet caterpillar around, but she sure as heck heard every word Cheerilee said! Rarity hid under the table. Cheerilee didn't know where she was, so she went outside the castle to make sure she didn't run off.

Rarity was curious about what the wand did. She wove it around and then threw it up in the air. Cheerilee, Whistle Wishes, and Brights Brightly walked in on this. They warned Rarity not to throw the wand up in the air, but it was too late. In the blink of an eye, Rarity was gone. It was too late to stop her now.

Meanwhile, the pets arrived at camp. Their counselor was Maria the turtle. She looked unlike most turtles because instead of brown or green, her shell was purple. She got to know each camper: Sapphire, Slip, Ducky, Goldie, Nipper, and Cinnamon. She got to know interesting facts about them:

Sapphire liked to go shopping.

Slip liked going to the beach.

Ducky liked splashing in puddles.

Goldie wasn't sure what she liked to do.

Nipper liked eating cheese.

Cinnamon just liked staying home. (okay, maybe not so interesting)

The whole camp laughed at Cinnamon. The counselor told them not to laugh because it was not nice, but Sapphire couldn't help herself.

Soon they all went to the pool. They turned the radio on. Pump It by the Black Eyed Peas played. Everyone had fun splashing around and having fun. "I hate the water.", Cinnamon mumbled.

Soon the pets were sun bathing. It felt so nice on their fur, feathers, and scales. Cinnamon came up to Sapphire. "Hi." "Excuse me, you're blocking my sun." "I'm sorry. I was just wondering if I could join you guys." "Yeah, sure, go ahead." Cinnamon lied down next to Sapphire. The sun felt so nice on her fur.

Soon the pets had a feast. There were all kinds of foods: cakes, steaks, corn dogs, hot dogs, popcorn, cheese, and anything else you could think of. It was exactly what Cinnamon imagined when her mom mentioned it. The pets ate and ate and ate until they were all full.

Soon the pets were paired up to be put in their tents: Slip and Nipper, Ducky and Goldie (when Maria took attendance, she accidentally called her Fishy), and Sapphire and Cinnamon.

The 2 kittens became friends when they got to their tent. "This is so cool! Hey, sorry about laughing at you earlier, Cinnamon." "Oh, that's okay. Come on, let's go in." They started talking. Soon they got ready for bed. "I'm sorry, Teddy. I can't let Sapphire see you. She'll think I'm a baby." Cinnamon couldn't sleep, but it wasn't because she couldn't let Sapphire see her teddy bear. Sapphire was snoring really loudly.

Soon there were strange noises coming from the outside of the tent. Something unusual was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Homesick/St. Bernard's Boot Camp

Rarity appeared in Breezie Blossom. The Breezies were tiny little ponies who had sparkly wings and antennae. There were 3 Breezies in Rarity's area: Zipzee, Tiddly Wink, and Tra La La. The 3 were trying to decide who would lead the way to Ponyville. Soon they got sick of it and said, "Then it's settled! Together it is!" They kept asking Rarity questions she didn't want to answer. Soon they decided to carry Rarity to Ponyville. They may have been small, but you would've been surprised by their strength!

Soon they were in Ponyville, the Cotton Candy Cafe, to be exact. Rarity introduced herself to everyone in the cafe.

First there was Minty. She was light green, with pink and white hair. Her cutie mark was 3 peppermints.

Next was Pinkie Pie. She was pink, with a little lighter pink hair. Her cutie mark was 3 yellow and blue balloons.

Next was Rainbow Dash. She was light blue, with rainbow-colored hair. Her cutie mark was a rainbow with clouds on the ends.

Lastly was Applejack. She was kind of a cinnamon color, with yellow and green hair. Her cutie mark was an apple on a white and green picnic blanket.

The ponies were very kind and allowed Rarity to have some rainbowberry cake. Rarity gobbled the whole entire cake up. She was super hungry since Cheerilee's lesson. Cheerilee wouldn't let her eat until the lesson was over. Wow, that doesn't seem like the pony way at all. Rarity asked for more cake, but the ponies explained to her that there were no rainbowberries left to make the cake and there wouldn't be until the first rainbow of the season.

Soon Rarity spotted the rollerskates. She ran over to them and put them on. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea.", said a concerned Pinkie Pie. Rarity skated her way through Ponyville. She was having so much fun that she made up a song to go along with it:

"I always plan to be purely perfect, time and again! It's my goal! Got to admit, I'm not always perfect! Please, don't you dare tell a soul! How many rules do I never break? I think the answer's none! I try and I try, but I can't deny that basically I just wanna have fun!"

By the end of her song, she landed in a mud puddle and got mud all over Rainbow Dash's face. _Oh, no! Fashion disaster!,_ thought Rainbow. "That was fun! Let's do it again!", said Rarity with enthusiasm. But she lost her enthusiasm when she saw Rainbow's face. She felt homesick. "Does anyone know the way to Unicornia?" "Sorry, but we don't know." "If I did know where it was, I'd surely tell you right now," said Rainbow Dash, "but we do know someone who knows everything about everything."

The ponies took Rarity to the Celebration Castle. Spike the dragon lived here. He knew everything about everything, but he forgot where Unicornia was and needed one of his books. Soon the ponies got packed up and ready for an adventure.

Meanwhile, Cinnamon and Sapphire got out of their tent to see what was causing the noise. It was a dinosaur. Honestly, it would've been pure coincidence if that was Applejack. She can be pretty sneaky sometimes. The kittens tried to scurry away, but it was too late. The dino swallowed them with one gulp.

The others went on a search for them. When they reached the tent, the dino ate them and soon ate all of Camp Fun as we knew it. Camp Fun was replaced with St. Bernard's Boot Camp For Bad Pets, where pets who commited multiple crimes went to. Now we meet 3 teenagers: Roxie, Spot, and Snoop.

When it was lunch time, Roxie and Snoop took all the good stuff, like treats from the Treat Center or pizza or Gatorade. Spot always ended up with nothing but milk, but sometimes Rosalinda, the lunch lady, secretly gave him 3-bean chili.

Roxie, Snoop, and Spot were all playing a game of Truth or Dare. Snoop picked dare. Roxie dared him to go into the Forbidden Forest, where everyone in Camp Fun was attacked. Was Snoop going to do this task?


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: So Far Apart/All My Fault

The Breezies went off and played hide-and-go-seek for a while. Zipzee accidentally knocked a bee hive on the ground and let honey fly everywhere. Thank goodness for no bees! The Breezies ate the honey and smiled.

Meanwhile, the ponies were still on their way to Unicornia. Rarity got distracted by a nearby butterfly and fell into the river. Minty and Pinkie Pie did their best to save her, but they fell in, too. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Spike were all concerned. "Oh, Spike, look at our poor friends!", said Rainbow Dash. "What are we going to do?", asked Applejack. "I think I might have an idea.", said Spike. He grabbed a suitcase full of someone's luggage and threw it into the river. The Breezies were finally finished with the honey and helped out. Soon Minty, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity were saved.

The ponies set up camp in another part of the forest. It was late, so they got settled for bed. Rainbow Dash asked for a pillow, but everyone just threw a whole bunch of pillows at her. The Breezies slept in separate flowers, but soon they all went to the same flower because they couldn't be apart from each other. Rarity couldn't sleep at all. She was now more homesick than ever.

Cheerilee couldn't sleep, either. She was so worried. What if it was too late to save Rarity? Brights Brightly and Whistle Wishes offered to stay up with her, but she insisted on staying up alone. She gazed up into the stars to see a constellation that looked like the magic wand. Oh, Rarity, why?

"I'm lost. I'm low, nowhere to go. It hurts to know we're far apart. Wish I could see where she might be. Oh, why are we so far apart? Friends need their friends. On each one, the other depends, like a rainbow lovely and rare. All the colors need to be there, to be there. I cried boo hoo, so sad, so blue, because we 2 are far apart. Friends need their friends. One each one, the other depends, like a rainbow lovely and rare. All the colors need to be there, to be there! Wish I could see where she might be! Oh, why are we so far apart? I cried boo hoo, so sad, so blue, because we 2 are far apart! Because we 2 are far apart!"

Rarity realized that everything was her fault. She woke everyone up so that they could return to Unicornia immediately! Rainbow Dash looked into the river to see that her hair was not very colorful anymore. It was pink and white, like Minty's.

Cheerilee did the same as Rarity. She woke up Brights Brightly and Whistle Wishes so that they could find Rarity immediately. There was no stopping them now!

Spike appeared right before the unicorns' eyes and scared the crud out of them! "I never get tired of that.", he said. Rarity showed up. It was a miracle! Rarity and Cheerilee were reunited. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Minty, and Applejack introduced themselves. Same with Whistle Wishes, Brights Brightly, and Cheerilee. Rarity did the call for the Crystal Carriage with the magic wand.

Meanwhile, Snoop accepted Roxie's task. He went into the Forbidden Forest wearing a bunny slipper. Roxie told him to find 50 flowers in the forest. He found the flowers, but yet was another person attacked by the legendary dinosaur. Roxie and Spot searched the entire forest for him, but to no avail.

Roxie cried. Snoop was dead, and it was all her fault. She never got to tell him how she felt about him. Soon 2 ghostly figures appeared. They were the ghosts of Cinnamon and Sapphire. Also, a floating, glittery figure appeared in the air. The Forbidden Forest happened to be the same forest that the ponies were in! The kittens lead Roxie and Spot to Snoop, who was, in fact, alive. But he was attacked by the dino. Roxie carried him on her back.

Soon the pets had headed towards the ponies. The carriage had arrived. After all the ponies had gotten onboard, the pets snuck along. The carriage took off.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: Colors in The Air/Happily Ever After

The carriage dropped off the ponies and pets at the Crystal Rainbow Castle, the castle in Unicornia. But the colors were disappearing. Now poor Rainbow's hair wasn't even pink anymore. The color was disappearing for almost everything. Also, the dino was still after the Littlest Pets. The world was about to end.

"We lost our chance.", said Cheerilee. "No, we haven't. We can make the rainbow. I just know it.", said Rarity. "I failed. This is all my fault." "No, it was me. Hiding, playing with the wand, getting lost, falling off the mountain, whisking the rainbow colors, not listening. I know that now. Now who's not listening?" "The dino's still after us. What are we going to do?" "I think we can think of a way ourselves, right, Sapphire?" "Right, Cinnamon."

Soon another unicorn stepped in. She wasn't one that was in Unicornia before. She was purple with blue, pink, and purple hair. She was a blank flank because she hadn't discovered any of her talents yet. Her horn was a bump like Rarity's, but it was glowing really bright. "Hello." "Hey. You're new here, right?" "Right." "What's your name?" "I don't have a name." "Then I shall give you a name. Your name is Lily Lightly."

Right then and there, the unicorn earned her cutie mark. It was a lilly flower. "Okay, I see what you did there, but why Lightly?" "Your horn is beaming with pride." "That happens sometimes. So I am here to help you. I hear you're having a rainbow problem." "Yes, we are." "Can a fifth horn step in?" "Sure."

Cheerilee, Whistle Wishes, Brights Brightly, Rarity, and Lily Lightly put their horns together to make the rainbow. Soon the rainbow popped out and Rarity and Lily's horns had grown full size. "Gee, I became a fully grown unicorn fast. How did that happen?" "I don't know! It just does that!"

Soon the color was restored to everything. Rainbow Dash's hair had returned. But things for the Littlest Pets still weren't worked out. The 2 kittens had knocked out the dinosaur, but now they had no idea how to get back to boot camp. Applejack knew the way, so she helped them get back to camp and everything was back to normal.

3 years later, great things were happening in Ponyville, Unicornia, and LPS Ville. In Ponyville, the ponies accidentally celebrated Pinkie's birthday a day early, but she accepted it.

In Unicornia, Lily Lightly was crowned Princess of All That Twinkles and Glows. A party was thrown for it, called the Rainbow Lights Party. Lily was a bit shy and ran off into the forest, but came back after Rarity, Brights Brightly, Minty, Pinkie Pie, and a little firefly helped her learn that what makes her different makes her special.

In LPS Ville, Roxie and Snoop had finally admitted their feelings and got married. But don't worry. Spot found someone as well.

The End


End file.
